Genzgang
by strong man
Summary: Wolfgang keeps having these nightmares so Edger makes a deal with Genzo to put him in his care which does not sit well with the Beastman. Will he face his fears or not?


_**This is my first chapter of the short but thirsty anime, Kemono Michi: Rise Up.**_

_**Description:**_ I've been bench watching this since the first episode, what caught my immediate attention was obviously Anthropomorphism. My favorite character is clearly Genzo, Wolfgang and as soon as we find out the name is the hunky husband in the final episode, he'll be too.

**_Pairing:_** Genzo/Wolfgang **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_ October 6

_**Rated:**_ T

It was a lovely night at the abandoned house. Edgar was sleeping on the couch, Misha was next to the bed, and his brother was fast asleep, having a beautiful dream about him steaking around town, steal all that he could "Hehe, I'm taking all these sweets" He said evil laughing evilly until Genzo came in, saw him and stood firm as a hero should. "You've taken far enough, Wolfie. He pointed at him.

"Genzo, here to kill me? He laughed. "Your humor amuses me," He said "I'm not the killing type" He stripped down to his underwear. "Wha, why are you stripping in front of me" He was shocked and disgusted at the same time. "I'm going to teach you a lesson the hard way." He started to walk towards him, which made him back up. Hold up, I was joking here" He begins to put back all the sweets, but he was tackled to the ground. "You're not getting off that quickly," He said, holding him down as the beastman struggled. "Gah, not again...please have mercy" He basically begged. "Not a chance, you're going to pay the price," He demanded. He started to feel like his chest. "OMG, I can't wait to put you in a cage,' He though. "No..No," He shouted and screamed though nobody could hear him.

Back in reality, Wolfgang woke up screaming, which woke his sister up. "Bro, are you okay? She asked while looking at him. Edgar turned the light on as he walked into the room "What's going on here? He asked. "My Bro screamed like he saw a ghost," Misha said. "Really" He came to the other side if Wolfgang's bed. "It was horrible; I had a good dream about stealing, but out of nowhere, that pervert appeared and attacked me with those moves again," Wolfgang said before cowering in fear. I see," Edgar got up after he has had enough. "What're we going to do? Misha asked, but their master stayed silent. "Wolfgang, you are going to face that pervert to get cured," He said. "NOOOOOOOO! Wolfgang hid under the covers. "Are you crazy? She said while comforting her brother. "Hear me out; we can't keep stealing with Wolfgang's fear of going outside.

* * *

Genzo was sleeping peacefully among Kyoko's feathers. "Mmm, so soft," He said, snuggled more. It just felt more pleasant to have the feathers pressed against his underwear. Hiroyuki was sleeping outside with Cerberus protecting him from thieves like Wolfgang until Cerberus smelled something which made him start to snarl, forcing every animal to wake from their slumber. They turned their attention to an older man standing by a tree. Genzo heard his guard dog bark and got up. "Genzo, what's happening? Shigure asked, barging in. "Trouble," He said, putting on his shirt and pants. "It might be your tasty animals," Hanako said, eating a burger. Carmilla stood by her side, drinking again," What's going on? She asked. Genzo just ran out of the room. Hiroyuki saw as Cerberus charged at him while Edger was cowering in fear until Genzo was there to stop it. "Get this dog off of my foot! Edger painfully said as his leg was being mishandled. "I'll get you free," He said, scratching the three-headed dog's back for him to release him. Edger struggled, but he eventually let go, leaving a bruise. "There, now what are you going here, trying to dognap Hiroyuki again? He crossed his arms. "Haven't you learned your lesson? Genzo noticed Shigure vouch for him. They drew closer until he was traumatized enough to speak. "Wait, I want to make a deal with the pervert." He begged for mercy. "Humph, what makes you think I would wanna listen to a word you say after touching my dog," Genzo walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, raising him.

Edger admitted that he's sorry, but Genzo wasn't buying it until he mentioned Wolfgang while struggling in thought about fear of being beaten up. 'Huh? He stopped for a second and closed his eyes. "I think he's trying to bargain with you," Shigure explained to him. Trust me, I know you want him," Edger added and sniffled as he was put down. "I'm listening," He crossed his arms again. "Wolfgang is traumatized and started having nightmares about you. "Why does this have to do with me? He asked. "Can I get up now? He said, noticing that his guard dog was still snarling at him. Genzo nodded and whistled before stood by his side. "Edger cleared his throat "As I was saying, Wolfgang, is traumatized, so I propose you take him in. Genzo seemed to love the sound of that and was about to celebrate until Edger clarify that it's only until he gets better. He knows about his obsession, thanks to Misha. Genzo, what do you think? She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hmmm, if you're telling the truth, then invite me for dinner." He said to him.

Edger bowed, "Thank you; I'll reward you greatly. "Go get some sheep; I'll handle this," Genzo said to his employee. She yawned, "You're right," she turned and went back inside. "So, what's in it for me if I do this? "I'll let you spend as much time with him whenever you like," He said quickly. He puts out a hand. "It's a deal then? He asked. Sure, I'll make sure Wolfgang will be most comfortable in my care" He shook his hand. "Farewell," He left. Genzo jumped up and clapped his hands to show how excited he was to get to bury his face into that soft fur. He ran inside cause he was all hyped despite the lack of sleep.

_**I know you can place you're bet that Genzo will be having lots of wet dreams about his prince. If you don't know about this, I can only describe it as a furries paradise, if you're into this kinda stuff. They announced that it was going to be going until next year, but I honestly thought that it was just for a season, plus we didn't even get to know the names of the Kobolds. I would not recommend the Dub version cause Genzo's voice sounds nothing like his personality.**_


End file.
